hyperstakefandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
This is the list of (actually) frequently asked questions. Who is the team? *presstab -- lead developer - presstab on IRC *David Latapie -- chief brainstormer - davidlatapie on IRC ... *Mafort1469 -- documentalist - mafort1469 on IRC *ZeeWolf -- graphic designer and developer - zeewolf on IRC * Moneromooo -- wallet coding and testing * Myeagleflies -- wallet coding and testing * Billotronic -- Mac OS testing and compilations * kasvain -- Raspberry Pi compilation * iantunc -- wallet coding, testing and compilations, services coder *waxo -- community manager (master of giveaways and Twitter) - waxo on IRC *cvichiee -- Reddit manager - meinlord on IRC * bitmaster -- Facebook HyperStake page * atep13 -- HyperStake Indonesia Old members *Foxy -- community manager - fokykitsune on IRC Is 35% too high? Won't the coin have too much inflation? We implemented several inflation control features like max subsidy, which encourages smaller blocks to maintain highest yield. Smaller blocks => more blocks => more time to stake them all => lower compounded interest + stronger network security. HyperStake also uses a 90 second block time which tends to slow down the rate of inflation compared to other PoS coins. The exact value of the max subsidy is something we are experimenting with. It is possible that the maximum stake reward may be lowered in the future to fight inflation. It is also possible that we bump the block time up to slow down inflation. Right now inflation is low and does not need immediate attention. Also it is worth keeping in mind, that even if the exchange price lowers, you can still have a return on your investment if you continue to stake. For example if the price goes down 5%, but you stake after 9 days and get your 18.5% reward, you still have made 12.5% ROI. How to start staking, and how long will it take for my coins to stake? Minting (or PoS mining) begins 8.8 days later after coins were transferred to your address (your wallet can be closed during this time). When your coins are 8.8 days old, they start to gain weight and are ready to seek the reward (in other words, now your blocks are mature). Launch your wallet, unlock it for PoS only (if encrypted; you can do it in the Tools menu), leave it open and wait. It can take a long time if your blocks are small. If they are too small (1-100 HYP or even more), they may never stake, their weight will be too diminutive to compete with the total network weight. It is recommended to make your blocks 4000-20000 HYP in size. If you plan to open your wallet from time to time, consider a bigger block size. If you plan to stake 24/7, think of a smaller one. The bigger your block is, the bigger weight it will gain. See tutorial for splitting blocks and How to get the block size, age, weight, and potential stake? question to know how to enable coin control in your wallet. With the recommended block size your block will probably stake within 15-30 days time frame (after 8.8 days maturing), but it can take much longer (as well as much shorter). It is impossible to predict, but the more weight your block has (and the more your wallet stays open), the more chances that it will stake sooner. Chances are equal for every user, the only things that matter are the block weight and your ability to have the wallet open for an extended period of time. How to get the block size, age, weight and potential stake? This information can be found in coin control. You should enable coin control in your wallet (if not enabled by default): Tools -> Options -> Display -> Display coin control features Then go to SEND and click Coin control. You will see the window like in the picture above. It will show you all the blocks you have, their sizes (can be found in the Amount column), age (the Age column), weight (the Weight column) and potential stake (the Potential Stake column). Are my blocks going to stake when Days to stake = 0? No. They can stake in a few minutes or they can stake in a few months. This indicator in Coin control is only for reference, a block will stake when the correct hash is found, i.e. when a block has been lucky to sign the coinstake transaction which gives you the reward. It can happen at any time. Will my coins stake after the 30 days maximum age? Yes, your block will continue trying to stake (and to accumulate interest, unless it reaches the max subsidy of 1000 HYP), but it will stop to gain weight. It means that if the weight is too small, the block might never stake. See How long will it take for my coins to stake? question for details. Do I need to wait 8.8 days again after getting the reward? Yes. Every time your block receives a reward, its coin age is reset (becomes 0). When the staking process is complete, you will see in coin control 2 new blocks created from your initial block, with the half of the reward added to each. See How to get the block size, age, weight and potential stake? '''question to know how to use coin control. How to increase the number of connections? By default, the maximum number of connections with the wallet is 12. It can be expanded by starting the wallet with the following argument: maxconnections=X You can either start in the terminal (cmd.exe or powershell.exe in Windows, Terminal on Mac, sh or other on Linux...) or write a short script to just have to double-click. The RPC doesn't have such limitation, so if you only use RPC, you will always have as many connections as possible. The RichList doesn't list my correct amount Go to coin control and double check that you don't have a lot of your coins in different/change addresses. This is usually the problem. Right now, S4C will split your remainder into a change address. This will be changed in the future. What does S4C stand for? S4C means Stake for Charity. You can set some address (can be done in the Tools menu) and automatically donate part of your earnings to it. What is the best block size? share this with this shortlink:http://bit.ly/hypsize Quick answers * Safe and simple: '''1600 * Safe and optimized: 1622.222222 (HYP has 6 decimals, not 8) * Balanced: 3500 (arbitrary choice, the consensus being between 3000 and 4000) * If you care about not hitting the wall: 1622.222222 (extremely unlucky) - 5574.646811 (extremely lucky) * Fast staking, no compromise: have only one block (probably huge waste of coins and not recommended because it strongly decreases network security) * Fast staking, optimised: look for the biggest weight in the network and create blocks which will be slightly heavier at min age (you will still waste a noticeable reward, you expect to make up by coumpounding faster) - see below for weight calculation Some equations Reward calculation 7.5 / 365 × DAYS × BLOCKSIZE Staking at min age (8.73 days) without hitting the wall 7.5 / 365 × 8.73 × 5,574.646811 = 999,999999 Staking at max age (30 days) without hitting the wall 7.5 / 365 × 30 × 1622.222222 = 999,999999 Weight calculation weight = block size × (days old - (1/6)) Example with 1622.222222 at 30 days weight = 1622.222222 × (30 - (1/6)) = 48396.296289 Example with 3000 at 30 days weight = 3000 × (30 - (1/6)) = 89500 Example with 10000 at 8.73 days Huge loss because of hitting the max subsidy wall, but faster staking weight = 10000 × (8.73 - (1/6)) = 85633.333333333 For information, as of 17th of December 2014, some blocks at 71200 (block size of still did not stake after more than 33 days. The wallet also has a a stake calculator. What is setstakesplitthreshold and how to use it? If you have a block of 5,000 HYP that stakes with a reward of 1,000 HYP after 10 days, the network will take your original 5k block and destroy it, and give you two blocks of 3k HYP, thus splitting your stake. Version 1.0.7.2 added the ability for the user to define when they want their wallet to split their stakes. By default it is set to not split the stake if each new block is less than 1k HYP. So in the case of this 6k stake, it will still split them into two blocks of 3k HYP. If you were to enter into your debug window "setstakesplitthreshold 4000", then that would mean your wallet won't split the blocks if it results in each block being less than 4k HYP. So in the example above, it would have produce one block of 6k and not split them. If you set the threshold to 2000, then it would have split them. The 750% is that forever or just the first years? The 750% is forever unless there is a hard fork. If the difficulty rises to a certain point, people may have to wait months to stake, and with the max coin cap, the effective stake % rate could potentially fall. What is the difference between Hyperpool and multipool? HyperPool and MultiPool are different things, although the confusion is easy to make and so shall be worked upon. * The multipool is an "alt multipool" like what exist since Blackcoin invented the concept: a multipool (that is, a coin-switching pool, mining the most profitable coin and dumping it for BTC) that uses the BTC to buy HYP, creating a constant buy pressure. We might improve upon it by using something similar to DMD, which, instead of using its own code, build upon experienced multipools like wafflepool or mining services like nicehash. So, it becomes a sort of "meta-alt-multipool" (like there are "meta-search engines"). * HyperPool on the other hand is a first of its kind, a real innovation. It continues the comparison of PoS with PoW. PoS is just another way of mining (a greener one, by the way). So, like for PoW, we see a concentration of mining power which leaves small miners unable to mine much. Just like, for PoW, solo-mining ultimately becomes useless (except for securing the network) because "the fat boys get it all" and thus pool mining was created, with HyperPool, we are doing the same thing for PoS. Giving small miners a chance to stake in a reasonable amount of time. United we stand :). For information, HyperPool was first called StakingPool - which doesn't uses our marque "Hyper" but may be easier to understand. Probably one could say that HyperPool is the first ever stakingpool. How to load up the blockchain faster (bootstrap) You don't want to wait for days for the wallet to sync, that's understandable. So, much like for Bitcoin and other, you can use a shortcut: the bootstrap. # Download a trusted blockchain (see the ANN OP ) # Move it to the same folder as where you HyperStake-qt is located # Start HyperStake-qt, be very patient and do not click on the splash screen Older, more complex instructions In case the one above don't work and use a special command (command line required) Let's assume your HyperStake-qt file is located in your Documents/Cryptos/HyperStake folder and you downloaded bootstrap.dat in your Download folder 1 Copy bootstrap.dat to Documents/Cryptos/HyperStake 2a. run these commands for Windows: cd Documents/Cryptos/HyperStake HyperStake-qt.exe -loadblock=bootstrap.dat 2b. run this command for Unix (Mac and Linux): cd ~/Documents/Cryptos/HyperStake && ./HyperStake-qt -loadblock=bootstrap.dat Do not press the splash screen during loading, it may crash the import. The import will take time, more than a regular opening. This is normal.